Chipmunk City
by Shathausser
Summary: After a big fight with Brittany and a small break in, Alvin comes across a large and violent civilization of chipmunks and other forest creatures. Rated T for violence and some blood. Bad summary


**I am so, so, so, so sorry for that wait, I was on vacation and didn't get a lot of time to write this story that I hope all of you are as excited to read this as I am to write it, even though I highly doubt you're reading this (Not that I blame you) I hope you know how sorry I am to make you wait this long. And a extra this is my first serious story! (Serious for the most part)  
But you no longer have to wait so here it is enjoy **

It was another boring summer day for Alvin, he was just lying down on the couch trying in vain to fall asleep or at least have something cool happen, like all his friends coming in and having a huge party, and some of them having a drunken brawl, he chuckled at the thought of something like that happening.

But of course the house was quiet as usual, and not that peaceful quiet that most would like, it was that boring and almost depressing quiet, Jeanette was reading a book although he didn't care, Simon's doing God knows what, Theodore and Eleanor were upstairs just hanging out probably not doing anything of interest.  
His only salvation from his boredom was Brittany, his 'girlfriend' (Or so he likes to think)

He sat up and turned his head to look around, "Brittany!" Alvin called

About five seconds later he heard her yell back, "What?!"

"I'm bored!" he complained out loud

Brittany, in the other room, let out a groan and started to walk towards the living room "And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Brittany walking into the living room

"Make me…. Not bored" said Alvin

She really wasn't in the mood for his immaturity."Just shut-up Alvin I'm busy right now" Brittany said, Alvin had to admit, that hurt a little, him and Brittany haven't exactly gotten along with each other lately, if you didn't already know you probably wouldn't even be able to tell they were best friends, or friends at all.

"Busy with what? Are you cheating on me in there? Is that why I haven't seen Simon all day?" he teased.

"Shut-up, I'm not you're girlfriend" she said trying to hide the smile on her face

"Is that a yes?" he said trying to keep her in the room as long as possible

"Just stop already Alvin, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work" Brittany claimed trying to act as annoyed as possible.

"C'mon Britt I know you love me, _you _know you love me" Alvin said flashing his award winning smile, trying to wrap his arms around her, even though she keeps pushing him away

"Alvin I'm going to punch you if you don't stop!" Brittany said failing to contain her laughter

"C'mon Britt let's hang out, just for a little while, please?" Alvin pleaded putting on his best puppy face

"N-… fine, whatever" she sighed as she watched Alvin basically dancing in victory

"Yay, how b'out we go outside?" Alvin offered

"I don't care, I just want to get this over with" She said, it's not that she didn't like Alvin, she loves him to death (Although she doesn't plan on telling him that), but she just wasn't in the mood for his sudden overexcitement, "what do you plan on doing anyway?"

He leaned forward and smiled, "Kiss me"

But she backed away"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding, c'mon" she rolled her eyes, motioning her to follow him, which she reluctantly did, but halfway out the door came Theodore eyeing them with curiosity

"Where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere, mind your own business" replied Alvin

"Okay jeez…" sighed Theodore as he slowly walked away

"You didn't have to be so mean" said Brittany

"_You _didn't have to be so mean" he countered

"…..Whatever" she said back.

Alvin then just bolted out the door with Brittany behind him.

"Hey let's play tag, you're it!" he said backing away

"I'm seventeen, I'm not playing tag with you Alvin" she said crossing her arms

"Aww, don't be like that Britt" said Alvin

"Alvin it's nothing personal it's just that don't you think we're a bit too old for that?" She asked hoping it would want to make him want to stop all of this.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he asked

"I want to go inside"

"How about we… how about we-"

"We what?" She interrupted

"….Ugh…. how about we… campout?!"

"Camp? Outside?"

"Yeah all of us can set up a tent and-"

"And no, I refuse to do that" she interrupted again

"Fine then I'll just do it with your sisters" he said, 'she refuses to do anything!' he screamed in his head

"And what about your brothers?"

"Yeah them too" he said, almost forgetting about them.

"I'm not sleeping outside again"

"Okay then that's just more fun for us" she at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said through gritted teeth

"Oh nothing it's just that we don't have to hear you whining and complaining the whole time" he said smiling, easily noticing her growing anger.

"You know Alvin, I didn't come out here with you just to be insulted" she said just wanting this to end

"Then what did you come out here for?"

"To shut you up!" she yelled

"You could have just said no!" he yelled back

"I did you idiot!"

"Will both of you guys just shut-up?!, half of the country can hear you!" Simon said, making both of them jump.

"Wha- Where the fu-"

"Don't even think about it" Brittney said, Dave always told them to never say bad words no matter what, the message got across to everyone except Alvin who has been caught swearing before and has been grounded numerous times for it

"*Sigh* Where the _heck _have you been all day?" Alvin asked , correcting himself

"I was right out here" he replied in a matter-of-a-factly tone

"Why?" He asked

"…Just to get some fresh air, why?"

"I just wanted to know"

"Anyway, what are you two arguing about this time?"

"We're not arguing" Brittany said

"Really? Well my mistake, I guess that was some other two chipmunks I heard screaming at each other"

"Did you just come out here to be annoying?" Alvin asked rudely

"How am I being the annoying one?" Simon asked with frustration

"You're out here nosing in other people's business" Alvin said

Simon always had a pretty short temper when it came to Alvin, but for good reasons, no one could really stand Alvin's immaturity but they had no choice, so they learn to live with it, but that'll take a while.

"Well I'm sorry, I guess you'd rather me let you two get into a fist fight" he asked

Alvin looked at Brittany then back at Simon "Brittany loves me too much to hurt me" he said smiling

"Eww! I'd rather someone kill me than be with you! I don't love you, I hate you!" she than saw Alvin's shocked, and hurt face and decided to just turn around and go inside before she says anything else that she'll regret

He was very hurt by her words but refused to show it, he knew he annoyed her but he didn't think he annoyed her…. _That much._

Alvin of course honestly knew that she didn't want to spend time with him and that she only came with him just so he would stop bothering her, and he had to admit he felt a little guilty about all of thiws at first but….. he didn't think he'd ever hear that out of her, all this time he thought she felt the same way he does….. but he's been wrong before.

"Ugh… Alv-"

"Just…. Go" he said facing away from him

"But I-"

"I said NOW" he said sounding more angry

"Ugh, okay" Simon thought it would be wise to listen to Alvin, he could see the shock on his face as he walked past him.

'Damn, if you weren't such an idiot maybe she would like you….. maybe everyone else would actually enjoy having you around…' Alvin thought to himself

He continued to just stand there, scolding himself 'Maybe it's time for a change…. Maybe it's time that I change'

**With Simon**

Simon walked inside trying not to look back at Alvin, then Jeanette walked up to him "Hey Simon I saw Brittany just storm in and go straight to her room, what happened?"

"Oh nothing Alvin and Brittany were just arguing, nothing to worry about" he said

She knew he was hiding something "Then why is Alvin just standing there?"

"Ugh, he said he wanted to write a book and that the fresh air would give him inspiration" he said trying not to look her in the eyes

She just stared at him "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"….No, okay fine I'll tell you, so Alvin and Brittany were both arguing outside for some reason until I came and tried to stop them, then me and Alvin started arguing."

"Alvin said something stupid then Brittany said something like 'I'd rather die then be in love with you' or something" he finished, she knew they both had a huge crush on each other but she was only mildly shocked by this

"….Oh, I'm guessing he took it pretty hard" she couldn't lie, she only felt a little bad for Alvin.

"I see you're not too surprised" he said looking at her

"It's nothing, it's just that that wasn't too far from the normal insults that's thrown around between those two, it's nothing personal I'm just being honest"

"Well what if I said that to you, would it be a big deal then?" he said getting a little annoyed because she isn't taking this as seriously as she should

She could easily sense his slight frustration, she didn't want to start a fight with Simon of all people , so she just said "It's not that I don't feel bad it's just that, I don't see how any of this is…. _new_"

"Look… all I'm saying is we should stay away from Alvin until he's not all depressed about this" he said

"Okay then"

**With Brittany**

'What was I thinking? I can't believe I said that to him, I'll bet he'll never forgive me now' Brittany thought to herself while silently crying to herself, until she heard a knock on the door

"Hey Brittany, can you open the door" Eleanor called

Brittany immediately wiped her tears, not wanting her baby sister see her crying, knowing she'll most likely ask a million questions "Why?"

"I need to get something" she said

"Can't it wait?"

"It's my room too!"

"Fine" she said getting up and unlocking the door

"Thank you" Eleanor said while walking in and grabbing a few shirts, and other random things

Looking at Eleanor, Brittany wished she had her optimism, she never seemed to get upset at anything and she always treated others fairly

"Brittany are you okay?"

"Wh-What?" she said noticing she just staring at her awkwardly

"You're just standing there and…. And were you crying? She asked with a look of concern

"Fine, yes I was"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… I got a splinter and been trying to get it out" she smiled hoping she'd buy it

"Oh…. Okay then" she said while walking out the room

She then locked the door again and laid back down on her bed

'Maybe I should at least try to apologize to him….no he probably thinks I hate him'

'What am I going to do?'

**With Alvin**

"What am I going to do?" he thought out loud

"Should I apologize for being so obnoxious? No….. she probably hates me"

His eyes stung from the tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

**Three hours later (Sunset)**

A few hours past before Alvin decided to go inside and go to sleep

"Hey Alvin, are you okay?" asked Theodore watching his brother slowly walk to his room

He got no reply as he heard Alvin slam their door shut.

"Hey Simon, is something wrong with Alvin? He's acting all weird" he turned and asked his brother

"You wouldn't understand Theo, it's complicated" he replied

Alvin just lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, it took another hour to finally fall asleep

**With Brittany**

She just sat there, wide-awake, she couldn't sleep with all the guilt

Most would say she's just being over-dramatic, but when you love someone deeply and then that person that you love deeply says they hate you, it kills you

'I have to let him know I'm sorry, he may hate me by now but it might help to at least know that I'm sorry, but how do I tell him?' she laid there trying to think of ways to approach him without provoking another fight

Just as she was thinking, she heard a loud THUD! Come from the kitchen, she has been seeing a lot of horror and killer movies (On account of Alvin peer-pressuring her into watching them) which made her even more scared

A series of thuds and crash's continued to ensue, making Brittany grab her blankets and making her want to scream, what if the person walks into her room and grabs her? Or worse, her sisters?

Words couldn't explain the terror she felt at the moment, at first it just surprised her, but then she realized that there was too many noises for it just to be an accident or something falling.

**With Alvin**

Alvin kept hearing noises coming from the kitchen, it freaked him out at first but now it's just getting annoying.

So he got out of his bed and silently shut the door so he doesn't wake his brothers

He tiptoed toward the kitchen and the closer he got the more nervous he felt

He finally made it to the kitchen, he heard the noise coming from behind the large counter, he silently walked behind it.

He jumped at the sight of seeing what seemed to be two pre-teen chipmunks digging around in their food

"*Gasp* We've been discovered!" one of the chipmunks yelled to the other, and they both took off immediately

"Hey get back here!" and without thinking Alvin immediately started to run after them

He chased them through fences, bushes, streets, and even trees.

Alvin didn't exactly know why he was chasing them down, he just felt that it was a responsibility of some sort.

He chased them to some gate they ran through, he stopped at the strange sight.

There was the wooden gate and a small guard tower, or at least he assumed it was a guard tower, because there was a guard at the front of the gate, but he was very much asleep.

He thought about just going home but when he turned around home was nowhere in sight.

He must have chased the two young thieves much further than he thought.

He turned back around to the gate, 'should I go in?' he thought to himself.

But unfortunately curiosity got the best of him and he started to slowly walk towards the gate

"*Sigh* I know I'm going to regret this…" he thought out loud

**Well there that is, again sorry for the long wait and also sorry that this isn't too good**

**The other chapters will be much better I assure you**

**Thank You very much for reading**

**Remember to review, and constructive criticism is welcome**

**And you can still submit OC's, so no one feels left out**

**Duke: Hey wait! Where is everyone's OC's? Where am I?**

**Shathausser: Okay, to answer your first question they'll be in it soon, for your second….. you know that you're not in this story right?**

**Duke: What! This is an outrage! We've been through so much together!**

**Shathausser: I'm not going to lie, everyone hates you**

**Duke: That's not true! You guys love me right?**

**Shathausser: Goodbye Duke! And goodbye readers, I love you all**


End file.
